Gone
by Bai Hikari Tsubasa
Summary: Set in a time when Rin was already in her mid 60s and that the war with Naraku had been but a past history.


**Memories  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters whatsoever, all rights and properties goes to Rumiko Takahashi**

Rin patted the sleeping forms gently a few more time before striding out into the cool night air.

In the vast black - no, dark blue would describe its colors more specifically, for no nights are black here with the mass numbers of stars – sky, millions and even billions of stars blinked back at her. The nebula treads its way carefully among the stars, sometimes masking their glow a little, other times acting as a background that pronounced the presence of the stars more than ever. From a cursory glance, one could imagine the stars being dipped into a milky swirl. And amongst all these, a few manage to escape such a swirl and blink more brightly than the others. Then again, Rin remembered a miko by the name of Kagome once teaching her that these were not stars, but what she called "planets".

With practiced experience, Rin was able to walked through the pathways of the village without lights (for she does not want to attract anyone's attention by bringing a light along). She crossed a small wooden bridge, carefully avoiding the creaking planks. For all her age, Rin was still smiling inwardly at her own skills in avoiding the creaking planks with such grace and flow. She once remembered a hanyou by the name of InuYasha, who, by irritating Kagome, manage to earn a well-deserve 'sit' on this bridge, that in turn, broke the bridge in two.

Rin continued her journey across the bridge, passing through a densely populated little forest. She dodged left and right, keeping clear of the overhanging branches. Somehow, the feeble moonlight glow managed to penetrate the top of the canopy, casting dancing shadows on the ground.

By now, Rin had adjusted her eyes to the dark. She no longer tried to avoid the branches, for it had become a natural instinct of when to duck, but instead, focus her attention upon drawing out precious memories from her little box.

Yes! Right by that spot hidden in the shadows was the place where Miroku had first proclaimed his love to Sango and proposed a marriage. Sango, with blushing cheeks, had in return, accept this proposition. Within no time, they were married with 3 children. Oh, how fast the time went by.

Just as sudden as the forest appeared, it ended and Rin found herself on a plain hill, looking down at the village below. She panted lightly. She was not aware that she had been climbing uphill for half an hour now, so lost was she in her reveries of the past. Her eyes misted over at the thought of Shippo, who, with cheeks as red as tomatoes, gave her a daisy right at the spot she was standing upon. But that was just puppy love, and soon enough, Shippo had directed his interest elsewhere.

Rin didn't mind though, she herself had many interests of boys in her own time. There was once where she lodged onto Sango's brother, Kohaku, for quite a few weeks. It had ended in tears when Kohaku had to leave the village on his never ending errand to help other people. Within a short period of time, Rin had forgotten about her affections for Kohaku and was occupied with other fantasies.

This brought a smile to her lips. How she wish now that she could go back in time and talk to these people again. But they were gone, like the wind, and left nothing but a slight mark in her memory. Yes, like the wind, whom she recall come in the shape of a woman by the name of Kagura. She was gone too, disintegrating into her own element – the wind – within a few seconds. How very tragic that in the end, she was never with her love, Sesshoumaru.

At the sound of this name, a dark frown came upon Rin's face. She knew and loved this demon like none other. He was her protector, her guardian, her parents and the closest person she could refer to as 'brother'. Surely, he was cold in his exterior, but Rin had managed to open up his heart and see him as who he truly is: a compassionate demon who is capable of loving.

With a gait, Rin continued her walk through grasses as tall as her and finally, came upon a clearing marked by a rock with an inscription of it. She had carved the inscription herself. It reads: "here lies Sesshoumaru-sama, a dear and beloved part of Rin's heart." Beside the rock was a smaller rock that says "here lies Jaken-sama, a great protector of Rin."

Without realizing, tears started flowing forth from Rin's eyes. How long ago she had carved this inscription. She remembered the time when there was a great war and Sesshoumaru, accompanied by Jaken, had entered it. When the war was over, no one had ever heard of the two anymore. They simply disappeared. Not even their bodies were found and people presumed that they were lost. At that time, Rin had run up to this same place, cried herself for several days, before finally putting these rocks here.

The bitter smile that crossed her face was agonizing. In her heart, she deny the fact that they were dead, for was it not Kagome herself that taught her that everything needed an evidence? There were no evidence that they were dead. Yet similarly, there were no evidence that they were alive.

She had once asked Sesshoumaru "will you bury me when I am gone?" and she had laughed slightly at the surprised expression on the demon's face. He had thought it was a silly and trivial question. But it seem now, there will no longer be anyone to bury him when he is gone, nor her.

In the vast night sky above, the stars continued to blink down upon the lone figure among the grass, lost in her past.


End file.
